My Cute Little Liechtenstein
by Comfortable Misery
Summary: Cute, precious little Liechtenstein catches the attention of many...wandering eyes. Read and find out how they try to woo her or at least take her attention away from her big brother Switzerland. Various parings, sorta one-shots.


**Apparently, my friend is appalled by the lack of Liechtenstein fics. She had been pestering me to write at least some one-shots of her. I've held my own ground but today I have fallen. I am not strong. And besides Liechtenstein is precious so the heck not?! **

** Anyway, first one is Swiss/Liech since it's an otp for my friend.**

The harsh cold wind stung her exposed skin and the rain dampened her tattered dress. Yet despite the force of nature going against her, the girl ploughed her way through the shadowy alley. Despair had hung over the small country ever since the war. She had never felt more helpless and alone. After a few valiant minutes of walking, her exhaustion finally claimed her. She pressed her back to a moldy alley wall and let herself slip to the floor slowly. And as she closed her eyes she finally accepted the reality that she was going to dissolve into pitiful nothingness; and there wasn't anything she could do about it. The truth tore at her and she foolishly used the last amount of energy she had left to sob to herself.

If only someone, anyone, _anything…._

"Liechtenstein," a voice called out to her, bringing her back to the present. The voice was strong yet tender and she knew immediately that she was safe, warm, and happy.

"You shouldn't sleep here, you might catch a cold," Switzerland advised as he gently took hold of her shoulder and began to make her sit upright. Drowsiness coursed through her body and she really didn't want to move from the wonderful warm spot she had made for herself on the couch.

Her eyes were still drooping as Switzerland successfully propped her up, when a sudden CRASH echoed through the night. The noise finally awoke her, her eyes popping wide, and she felt a violent breeze hit both of them. A soft gasp escaped her lips and she shuddered.

A window had flung open and now thousands of rain droplets coated the floor.

Switzerland shot up and quickly went to shut the window back up. The source of trouble was now gone, but why was her heart still hammering against her thin chest. She tried to calm herself, but to no avail. Why was she so shaken about this?

Then she realized that her brother had turned to leave muttering,

"You should head to your bedroom now, goodnight."

He was out of view after that, turning at the hall. Then she really started to panic. She didn't know what caused this, whether the cold or exhaustion, or maybe the terrible flash back, but she did something unreasonable.

She began to cry. Well, at first the tears just welled up, but then once they started to spill onto her cheeks, she let out choking sobs. The male nation's eyes widened in shock and confusion and turned around to find his little Liechtenstein trying to smother her tears and sobs. He stood for a moment, scared and confused, was he supposed to go comfort her or...

But his dearest companion was in pain, so he left behind his unsure feelings behind and approached the girl with caution. His voice was caught in his throat as he looked at the sad girl. The light of the moon gleamed on her milky skin and made her blond hair look pale golden. She was wearing a very soft looking pastel pink night gown, and it was then that Switzerland spoke up.

"Liechtenstein?"

Her head shot up as she realized that the male had come back. Her huge teal orbs shined with fresh tears. She was taken completely off guard and she stared plainly at her older brother.

"Did- Did my actions erm, upset you?" he asked, wringing his hands.

Liechtenstein's face crumpled delicately as she bowed her head in shame. She had made him _worry_ about _her. _His troubled expression was directly caused because of _her._ She saw her tears stain her lap and her blood began to boil in self- hate. She could never be good enough for her brother! What was she still doing here with him? He didn't deserve to be held back by a pitiful girl.

She felt a hand suddenly on hers, but she quickly snatched it away harshly. This worried Switzerland even more. He had never seen her act like this before. Maybe she _really_ didn't like to be woken up…. (Vash you are so clueless).

"Please tell me what's wrong…Lily, please," he started to beg a bit desperately. Guilt shot through him; he made his little sister cry.

Hearing her name, she spoke with a shaky breath,

"I don't deserve to call you brother anymore… I don't do anything significant to help your country, and I feel completely worthless always having to rely on you."

Anguish drowned his heart. Did these terrible things really plague his sister's thoughts? His chest thumped uncomfortably. Was this heart ache? He bent down on his knees and grasped her fragile smooth hands firmly in his own calloused ones. The girl jumped at the contact and stared. Switzerland felt hot blood flushing fast into his cheeks but he spoke with determination.

"No, don't think of yourself like that. I don't know what brought this on, but you are not useless," he whispered to her, a bit desperate to get his point across. How could she not realize how much she meant to him? He thought the feelings didn't have to be spoken out loud, but he was clearly wrong.

"I've been alone for a long time, but you manage to make me smile," his words seemed to reach her. So he continued.

"You're always helping me with my technology, and you just bring this house to life. I really do need you! W-we need each other…" his voice trailed off as he felt his face start to burn with embarrassment. He would never say things like this to anyone but his precious little sister.

Then he suddenly felt thin arms wrap around his neck causing him to nearly fall over; but he held her close as he caught himself.

"Bruder! I love you so much! I do! I really love you!" Liechtenstein cried into the older nation's neck. Her sudden declarations fried his brain; he could only handle so much… Her hair tickled the side of his face as she burrowed further into his neck. He patted her awkwardly on the back and they stayed like that for quite some time. For a little _too_ long and his legs began to cramp. It was then that he heard cute little even breaths that he only heard when Liechtenstein had fallen asleep. He sighed, but a smile spread across his face. He could hardly handle women of any sort, he just didn't know how to act around them or what to say to them for that matter. But with Liechtenstein, it had always been different. Different as in easy, comfortable, and almost natural. He liked the way she never expected anything from him. In fact she was always contempt with the quiet. He scooped her up in his arms, and led her limp sleeping body up to her bed. He tucked her in and his heart swelled with… love and protection. There he admitted it.

"I love you too," he whispered into her ear. But he soon quickly blushed furiously as he saw her little smile. The possibility that she had heard him say that made him dash out without a word.

…..

"Bruder!" Liechtenstein rushed to Switzerland, who was at the door and was about to head outside for some errands. He raised his eyebrows at her. He had avoided contact throughout the morning for her sake. He thought she wanted to be alone. But she seemed unaffected by yesterday's event, which he couldn't help but admire.

"Let me come with you to do the errands, yes?" she asked sweetly, blinking her sparkling doll-like eyes up at him.

"I- I suppose you can accompany me…" he stepped outside.

"Yay!" he heard her squeal and then felt his right arm hugged. He looked down at Liechtenstein clinging to him as he tried to stammer out a question. But she talked over him.

"I'm glad we both share the same feelings! I feel much better now that I know how you feel about me!" she beamed up at him with rosy cheeks. He was confused for second before horrifying realization washed through him. Before he could say anything, Liechtenstein tugged his arm down and tip toed up for a kiss on the cheek. She giggled when she saw his baffled crimson face.

"Let's go!" and the two made their way down the street arm in arm.

They started to pass some houses, when,

"Oh I almost forgot! I love you!" the clinging girl shouted and Switzerland could have passed out from heatstroke.

**Aw. Liech is too precious. I don't see this pair all too romantic, but I do think they get confused feelings sometimes. More Liechtenstein than Switzerland. I don't know, maybe their actions might make others question a bit but… they love each other and that's the most important part, right? Which paring should I do next? My friend is sayin Liechtenstein and Iceland, but idk. **

**But just know, I love over-protective brothers, so watch out! **


End file.
